Suicidal Imagination
by sorallinaFactory
Summary: Membosankan. Aku lelah, namun aku hanya bisa berfantasi tentang bunuh diri/kinda based on Abstract Nonsense


Membosankan. Aku letih, namun aku hanya bisa berfantasi soal bunuh diri -Abstract Nonsense (Neru ft. Kagamine Rin)

Vocaloid (c) YAMAHA

**~ Suicidal Imagination ~**

Hari ini, aku melihat gadis itu lagi.

Dia bangun dari kasurnya dengan gerak-gerik bagai seorang kuli yang bekerja seharian penuh tanpa istirahat. Wajahnya kuyu. Tidur semalam tak lain tak bukan hanyalah aktivitas menutup mata sementara dengan kesadaran penuh di baliknya. Kepalanya tentulah terasa berat. Semua masalah tanpa mengenal ampun berkumpul di sana dan tak memberinya sedikitpun waktu untuk bernapas lega.  
>Aku memutar bola mata. <em>Seharusnya kau tidak bangun pagi ini.<em>

"Diam," katanya sambil menjambak rambut kuat-kuat. Aku mencibir. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan aku mengekori tanpa mengenal situasi kondisi, mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang penuh lebam.

Dasar gadis idiot. Berkali-kali dia membuka kotak obat di atas wastafel dan meraih botol berisi obat tidur yang diam-diam dibelinya kemarin sore. Anehnya, dia tak melakukan apa-apa dengan zat _sedative_ berbentuk tablet putih tersebut.

Padahal aku sudah membayangkan gadis itu takkan pernah bangun lagi. Ya, gadis lemah itu.

Seseorang dengan kepribadian yang amat sangat kubenci.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, selamat pagi, Rin."<p>

Aku memicing melihat seorang siswi menyambut gadis itu di gerbang sekolah. Lengkap bersama kacung-kacungnya yang bertampang sok merendahkan, selalu siap menjadi begundal pendamping si gadis yang berlagak menyapa tadi. Hey, gadis bodoh! Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan?!

"PR Matematika kemarin benar-benar sulit, ya?" kata gadis ber-tag nama Neru itu, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Rin. Heh, sakit, kan? Si keparat bertampang plastik itu baru saja memberimu pukulan keras di bagian itu kemarin. Seharusnya kau menghindar, idiot!

"Tapi, kalau bagi Rin, sih, pasti mudah, kan?" celetuk yang lain. Sumpah, tampang mereka selalu membuatku ingin muntah belatung. Dasar begundal-begundal bodoh tak berguna.

... Yah, meskipun mereka setidaknya masih jauh lebih berdaya darimu.

Ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja memberikan bukumu pada makhluk-makhluk sialan itu. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang membosankan Kau seharusnya memberontak! Lepaskan dekapan konyol itu. Kalau perlu ludahi mereka. Caci mereka dengan cacian yang akan terus terukir sampai napas mereka yang terakhir!

Apa? Kau terlalu letih untuk melakukannya?

... Oh, sepertinya aku lupa.

Kau. Memang. Lemah.

"_Thanks_! Akan kukembalikan saat kami selesai menyalinnya!"

Bohong. Kau tahu itu. Dan kau hanya bergeming mengalahkan patung.

Lihat apa yang baru saja kau perbuat. Mereka pergi. Dengan buku PR-mu di tangannya. Mereka pasti akan mengotak-atik hasil kerjamu. Kau ini tidak mengenal kata "kapok", ya? Dasar otak bebal.

Kenapa kau tidak lari saja ke tengah jalan? Mobil-mobil sedang berseliweran dengan kencangnya, tuh. Jangan cuma menatap! Ayo cepat sana! Pasti lega rasanya saat tubuhmu yang tak bisa dipakai melawan itu tertabrak dan dilindas hingga hancur.  
>Lagipula, kau itu cuma sampah.<p>

"Ha... Haha... Aku benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan sampah..." yeah, kau benar. Mungkin hanya soal ini sajalah aku benar-benar sejalan denganmu, "Kalau saja kematian tak membuatku takut..."

Kau pasti sudah merenggut nyawamu sendiri sejak lama.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu mengumpulkan tugas seperti ini, Rin? Hendak main-main di pelajaran saya?"<p>

Nah, apa kataku. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan tugasmu. Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Seharusnya kau memeriksanya lagi saat hendak mengumpulkan buku itu, sekalipun bocah-bocah brengsek itu mengembalikannya benar-benar mentok dengan masuknya pelajaran Matematika tadi.

Padahal, kau bisa saja berbohong dan mengatakan lupa. Masih lebih baik ketimbang dituding mempermainkan guru, kan?

Kau beruntung guru yang satu ini begitu baik. Dia sama sekali tak memberimu detensi meski jawaban soal-soal itu berisi cemoohan mengenai dirinya.

Ya, sudah sepantasnya kau membungkuk sedalam itu dan meminta maaf. Aku muak dengan atmosfer kaku ini. Untunglah guru itu menyuruhmu keluar sekarang juga.

...

Kali ini apa? Hmm, atap pastilah tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri. Kau selalu datang ke sana, bukan? Tapi akui saja, bahkan ketenangan nomor satu pun belum mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu.

Karena satu-satunya yang ingin kau lakukan adalah menyelesaikan semuanya secara instan.

* * *

><p>Pagar kawat adalah satu-satunya penghalang antara kita dengan tepian atap gedung setinggi tiga lantai ini. Angin hari ini begitu kuat, seakan memberi isyarat akan satu dorongan kecil yang mampu menjungkalbalikkan kehidupan seseorang. Kau melihat ke bawah, selalu seperti itu. Dan aku, untuk yang kesekian kali, mulai bosan karenanya.<p>

Jadi, kapan kau akan memanjat pembatas kawat ini dan terjun bebas?

Melamun lagi, huh? Benar-benar tipikal dirimu. Orang yang ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu namun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Hentikan air muka sok memelas itu. Meski aku tak mau lagi memberimu semangat untuk memasang tampang lebih kuat, setidaknya jangan terlihat senaas itu!

...

... Hey, coba lihat di bawah sana! Yaa, fragmen khayalan yang sama-sama kita susun. Cantik bukan? Imajinasi tentang dirimu yang terkapar di atas tanah dengan hiasan mawar merah, maksudku darah menggenangi. Peduli setan, aku juga tak mengerti seni sebagaimana dirimu, namun jika fantasi itu kau buat menjadi nyata, pastilah akan jadi karya seni bernilai tinggi!

Amat sangat tinggi sampai uang di seluruh dunia takkan mampu membayarnya!

"Aku benci hidupku," katamu entah pada siapa, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus aku? Kenapa mereka sangat membenciku?"

Heh. Tak ada yang tahu tentang dirimu lebih dariku. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu luar dan dalam. Kau selalu berakting kebalikan dengan jati dirimu sebenarnya, Nona. Aku tahu itu. Dan pertanyaanmu tadi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya sejak lama. Hanya saja kau tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Atau lebih tepatnya agar lebih menohok dada, kau terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa memang itulah kenyataannya dan itulah dirimu.

... Karena kau lemah. Kau pengecut. Kau bagaikan mainan kecil yang dipermainkan bocah-bocah keparat itu. Dan mereka akan membuangmu sebelum kau menyadarinya.

Huuuff... Aku benar-benar jenuh mengulang-ulang kata yang memiliki inti sama, Rin. Kenapa tidak kita akhiri semua detik ini juga? Dengan begitu, kita akan bebas dari belenggu sialan dan begundal-begundal memuakkan itu.

"Aku ingin mati saja..."

Nah, tepat sekali. Lalu kenapa sekarang masih hidup juga?

Kulihat tanganmu mencengkram celah-celah kawat itu, bergetar dengan sisa-sisa karatnya mengenai telapak tangan dan sela jemari. Mencoba menguatkan diri, eh?

"Tapi... Tapi..." tolong jangan katakan. Aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata lembek seperti itu lagi! "... Aku takut..."

... Pfft. Itulah dirimu. Kau bilang kau lelah. Kau bilang ingin mati saja. Tapi kau hanya bisa berfantasi tentang bunuh diri.  
>Asal kau tahu saja. Aku juga lelah dengan semua ini...<p>

Gadis pengecut... Sampai kapan kau mau berpegang teguh pada kewarasanmu yang tinggal serpihan itu? Menyakitkan, tahu. Tidakkah kau ingin semua ini segera berakhir? Lagipula apa, sih, yang bisa kau lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri? Tidak ada!

Kau itu hanya seonggok daging yang kebetulan diberi nyawa. Lemah. Tidak berguna. Sampah!

Terimalah aku, biarkan kuambil alih dirimu sepenuhnya dan jadikan fantasi tentang kematian itu sebuah realita. Huh, berhentilah bertanya kenapa kau terus memikirkan tentang hal ini. Itu pertanyaan bodoh, dasar bocah tak bernyali. Jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?! Karena aku sudah bosan menghadapi diriku sendiri yang merasa lelah dengan semua ini namun hanya bisa berfantasi soal bunuh diri.

Aku sudah lelah hidup sebagai gadis pengecut!

**Fin **

Tadinya ini adalah fict dgn chara OC, tapi pas saya post di fb dan berniat ngetag temen dan bbrp keluarga, eh taunya gak bisa ngetag. Sebenernya ngetag catatan lewat hp bisa ga sih? Sumpah saya ini katro banget =_=

Btw, sebenernya saya berpikir untuk bikin versi MA-Rated untuk fict Inunaki Village No Escape. Tau sendiri kan FFn batasannya cuma sampe M alias 16+, jadi ya tentu postingnya di adultfanfiction atau AO3. Content-nya? Gore pasti, bisa jadi uhuklemonuhuk di chapter 1 :v Tunggu aja update-annya, yaa ^^ Sori juga karena belum update fict MC. Akhir2 ini bawaannya pengen bikin OS terus :v

Maaf deh kebanyakan omong. See ya!


End file.
